


The Phone Call That Broke him

by haikyuutsukkitrash



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Car Accidents, Death, M/M, breakdown - Freeform, kenhina - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 04:55:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10937439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haikyuutsukkitrash/pseuds/haikyuutsukkitrash
Summary: Hinata finds out that his boyfriend Kenma has died, and has a breakdown.





	The Phone Call That Broke him

"Great job, everyone! Have a quick break, drink some water and get ready for the third set!" Daichi yelled out. It was Saturday morning and they'd just finished the second set of the game they were playing. Everyone was practising hard in preparation for the upcoming tournament, and they were very happy to sit down and rest for a bit.

When grabbing his drink bottle from his bag, Hinata quickly checked his phone, and was surprised to see 21 new notifications. That's weird. He unlocked his phone and saw 10 missed calls from... Kuroo? And another 11 text messages? He opened some of the messages and got very concerned.

 

[10:51] Kenma's bff

Hinata. Call me back.

 

[10:53] Kenma's bff

Hinata I need you to pick up.

 

[10:56] Kenma's bff

Are you at practise?

 

[10:57] Kenma's bff

Hinata pleaseee tell me you're getting these messages

I need to talk to you asap

It's about Kenma

 

[11:05] Kenma's bff

IDC where you are, CALL ME AS SOON AS YOU GET THIS.

 

Hinata's heart started to beat faster and faster with each message he read. Did something happen to Kenma?

"Hey Daichi?" Hinata ran up to their captain, who could see a slight hint of panic in his eyes. "Iknowphonesarenotallowedduringpractisbut-"

"Hinata! I don't know what you're saying!" He put his hands on the smaller boy's shoulders in an attempt to calm him down a little bit.

"I NEED TO CALL KUROO HE SAYS IT'S IMPORTANT HE SAYS IT'S ABOUT KENMA I NEED TO CALL NOW PLEASE!" Daichi could hear the urgency in Hinata's voice, and decided to make an exception to the no phone rule, allowing him to give Kuroo a call. No one on the team knew that Hinata and Kenma were actually dating, but they knew that Kenma meant a lot to Hinata nevertheless, and Hinata wouldn't be able to focus on the game until he knew what was up with him anyway. 

After a quick 'thank you' Hinata ran over to the bench and sat down, fidgeting as he dialled Kuroo's number, who picked up after the second ring.

"HINATA FINALLY!" Kuroo as much as screamed into the phone, sounding very distressed.

"Kuroo-san? Is everything okay with Kenma?" It was silent on the other end of the line and that didn't do much good to Hinata's already fast heartbeat. "Kuroo...?"

"I know Kenma is your boyfriend, and you love each other very much." He paused. His tone of voice was much lower, much quieter, and much more... sad?... as soon as he started to talk about his best friend, and Hinata's boyfriend. 

"I wanted you to hear this from me before you read about it or see it anywhere else." He continued. "I wish I could tell you in person, but given the circumstances, this is the best I can do."

Hinata's facial expressions must've shown great concern, understandably, as most of his team members had gathered around, looking at him expectantly, but worriedly. 

"Kuroo... What are you on about? Is it something bad? Is Kenma hurt?"

"This morning... there's been a horrible accident here in Tokyo." Hinata started to shake. He had a very bad feeling about this and tears sprung in his eyes. "Kenma was on his way to early morning practise. He walked along the main road, you know the busy one we always walk past?" Kuroo knew he had to get to the point, tell Hinata why he really called, even though he had a feeling Hinata already knew. "Two cars crashed into each other, right next to Kenma."

"No..." The team glanced at each other as they noticed Hinata's bottom lip had started to quiver, and the first tear rolled slowly down his cheek. "Please, Kuroo. Don't s-say what I think you're going to say..."

"I-I'm sorry, Hinata." Kuroo tried to stay strong and keep his composure, for Hinata's sake, but he just couldn't, and the sniffles coming from the other side of the line made him fear the worst. "I n-need to say it. Kenma, he, he was too close to the colliding cars. He was hit b-by the smaller car that spun off the road, and got crushed." This wasn't easy for either of them. Kuroo never in a million years thought, that he'd have to tell his best friend's boyfriend that he passed away in the most horrible way possible. 

Hinata wouldn't stop shaking, and silent tears were now rapidly rolling down his face. The boys around him called out his name, asked him what was happening, but Hinata couldn't hear them. He could only listen to Kuroo's voice, and think about his boyfriend.

"He got crushed, Hinata. Crushed between the small car and the shopfront. H-he is no longer h-here with u-us. I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry, Hinata. I'm sorry to be the one to tell you. I'm even more sorry that this happened. I'm so sorry Kenma had to die like this. I'm sorry you couldn't get to see him again. I'm sor-" Kuroo could no longer keep it in, and kept apologising again and again, but Hinata didn't process any of it. All he could hear were the words Kenma and accident and crushed and... died.

And then it hit him. His boyfriend, his intelligent, loving, beautiful boyfriend had died. 

Never again will he be able to hear his soft voice, that spoke so passionately about the things he loved, or hold his hands, so gentle and delicate, and the perfect match for Hinata's own; Never again will he be able to hold the older boy in his arms, or snuggle on his chest while they played video games; Never again will he be able to feel the love coming from the boy he cared so much about. The kind of love only the two of them experienced together, expressed in gentle touches, loving kisses, and late-night conversations.

And then he screamed. A long, bloodcurdling scream, filled with so much pain and grief that it left everyone around him frozen on the spot. Hinata slid off the bench, dropping the phone in the process and fell to his knees, desperately clutching his head in his hands as he repeatedly hit it on the ground, hard enough to feel but not yet causing any damage. 

Daichi retrieved the phone as he finished the heartbreaking conversation with Kuroo, while Hinata kept mumbling to himself. "Kenma", "No", "Come back" and "please" being some of the words the rest of the boys could make out. Daichi hung up the phone and turned to the group, informing them of the news about Kenma with great regret. Excluding Hinata, none of the Karasuno boys were very close with Nekoma's setter, and even though they were obviously extremely shocked and sad to hear about his death, it didn't hit them as hard. 

Tsukishima left the gym to go find coach Ukai and Takeda-sensei, who were in Takeda's office, while Suga kneeled down next to Hinata, who was still rocking back and forth on the floor. He attempted to put a hand on Hinata's back to calm him down, but the touch seemed to pull him back to reality, as he snapped his head around and swapped Suga's hand away with great force. 

"H-he's... Kenma's... H-he's gone!" Hinata looked like a mess. His tear-stained face completely red and his hair even messier than normal. The light seemed to have left his eyes, as he distraughtly looked around the room.

"Hinata, stop that! Stop hurting yourself!" Noya yelled at Hinata, who stood there pinching the skin on his arm over and over again, wishing this was all a dream. 

"This c-can't be real. It has to be a d-dream." Hinata sunk back to the ground, sobbing into his arms as Noya carefully approached him, hoping not to get hit like Suga. "Kuroo must be l-lying. It must b-be a prank." But it wasn't, and an article about the accident could indeed be found online. 

"Hinata, I know this is extremely hard. Hearing about Kenma's death so suddenly feels like a nightmare for us too, but unfortunately it's real, and hurting yourself won't change it." Noya tried to reason with him. He understood Hinata's freak-out completely, but nothing good comes from panicking, and they needed him to calm down.

Hinata needed to release some of the energy and anger and pain, and screamed as he ran over to the nearby wall and punched it as hard as he could. Blood dripped down his hand, but he didn't seem to feel it, too focused on the darkness building up inside him.

"Gosh, I can't imagine how I'd feel if I heard my best friend had died in such a horrifying way." Suga said, to which Hinata whispered the unexpected.

"Boyfriend..."

"What?" Everyone turned their head towards Hinata, who stood facing the wall.

"Kenma. He is, well, was, my boyfriend." This seemed to calm him down a little, and he turned around to look at his team.

"We've been dating for a few months now." Now the team understood Hinata's extreme reaction. "I was gonna go see him again tomorrow. We had to whole day planned out. I would catch the train to Tokyo, where he'd pick me up from the station." He slowly slid down the wall, until he was sitting on the ground, looking up at the ceiling. 

"We'd go into the city to buy the new video game he's been looking forward to for so long. He didn't know, but I was gonna buy it for him, as a present. Then after that we'd have lunch at this cute and cosy restaurant in the outskirts of Tokyo." Hinata was holding on the hem of his jumper like it was the only thing keeping him alive. Saturday practise didn't require school uniforms, did he get the jumper from Kenma? 

"Kenma loves that place, and we go there nearly every fortnight. He'd always order the same thing, eggs benedict on toast with extra avocado and a side of garden veggies but none of the hollandaise sauce because he found it disgusting." Hearing Hinata talk about Kenma brought tears to everyone's eyes. They really loved each other, it didn't take a genius to see that, and the vulnerability and sadness in Hinata's voice was something they'd never hoped to hear from their little ball of sunshine.

"I always wanted him to try something different, but he refused all the time." Hinata continued, hiccupping between every couple of words. "So instead, I would order another dish every time and make him try some of it, so he'd get to taste it anyway."

Suga sat next to him and embraced him in a warm hug, letting Hinata lean of him and sniffle on his shoulder. "Oh, Hinata..."

"I only had one dish left! Tomorrow was the day we'd finally finish the menu, and Kenma would've eaten every dish without ever cheating on his well-beloved Eggs Benedict." Hinata laughed slightly before all the tears came back again. He wrapped his arms around Suga's neck, who pulled him onto his lap, while the rest of the boys sad down around them with lumps in their throats and not knowing what to say, but showing their support nonetheless. 

"Now he'll never get to finish the menu!" Hinata cried, wiping his tears and bloody hand on Suga's jersey, who didn't mind at all. "Kenma was so special! H-He was so shy and t-timid around other people, but once we were alone he would open up, a-and tell the most f-fun and exciting stories. The way he would smile so bright when he was talking about something he really l-loved, even I would get blinded, or how his glabella would wrinkle slightly when he couldn't pass a difficult level. T-there were so many little things most people wouldn't even notice about him. And then there was that l-look in his e-eyes. The look h-he'd only g-give m-me a-and ohmygosh I l-love him s-so much."

Suga rubbed his hand across Hinata's back in comforting circles, which seemed to calm him down, his loud sobbing now has died down, leaving him with silent tears streaming down his face. The team still sat around them, trying to process what had just happened, and that's where they stayed for minutes, maybe even hours, lost in their own thoughts surrounded by the comfort of their best friends around them.

 

\------------

 

The next day Hinata was in Tokyo. He stayed over at Kuroo's after traveling to the big city straight after practise, where they'd stayed up all night reflecting on some of their best memories of Kenma and crying together, consoled by the knowledge that someone else is hurting just as much. 

Today was when their date was supposed to happen. When they were supposed to go to the restaurant together, and order that last menu item. 

Instead, Hinata was sitting their alone. 

He felt empty when he walked the familiar route towards the restaurant, wishing Kenma was there with him to hold his now cold hands as he rambled on about everything that happened during the week, while Kenma attentively listened.

As soon as he walked in and took a seat at their favourite booth, alone, he immediately felt comforted by the warmth of the memories they'd created together in the tiny restaurant. 

The friendly staff knew them well, and were surprised to see Hinata sitting by himself, but were quick to connect all the dots between news articles of the accident, the two dishes he ordered even though he was by himself and the quiet "He is no longer here" when they asked about his boyfriend. 

They left him in peace after bringing over the food, setting out the cutlery and plates as if there were two people sitting at the table, exactly like Hinata wanted.

He carefully picked up the knife and fork and cut small pieces off of everything on his plate, before putting it on Kenma's, just like he'd always done.

"This is the last one, Kenma." He smiled, looking at the seat where his boyfriend used to sit as a few silent tears leaked from his eyes, and he clenched his hands, waiting for the touch of Kenma's hand that he would never feel again. 

"Enjoy your meal." Hinata looked up before he started eating. He knew for a fact that Kenma would've loved this dish, and he couldn't help but giggle a bit at the thought of Kenma's beautiful golden eyes widening when he realised how extremely delicious it was, before pretending that it's alright and digging into his eggs Benedict.

"I love you, Kenma Kozume. May we meet again."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This started off as a Kenma x Hinata bromance but somehow it turned into this sad love story... :')
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this! Don't forget to leave kudos or a comment if you did :D and check out some of my other stories too?


End file.
